Train Me? Good luck
by hollowsoulZzz
Summary: Jezabelle is a normal half human half dragon hybrid, That is untill she meets a viking boy and a feirce nightfury. Her whole world get's turned upside down. Hiccup X oc Rated M for strong sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Jezabelle's POV:

I was flying along side of a nightfury, when the rest of the dragons went to go find food for their master. The big guy. The giant. The king of all dragons. Red Death. Oh and yes, i did say flying along side. My name is Jezabelle, and i am half dragon, half human.

The nightfury dived into the village and I followed. Being a dragon myself means I also have to collect food for him. As I flew into the pen of animals to grab a sheep, a mob of humans started attacking.

I swooped up before I could grab the animal and hovered in the clouds. I then swooped back down for a second try.

Alas, that damn Nightfury got in my way, we collided and something was wrapped around us causing our wings to not work and to fall most likely to our deaths. It was a long way down and a painful hit to the ground. And before the black consumed me, I felt myself changing back to human.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup's POV:

"How do I manage to lose an entire dragon?!" I yelled furiously at myself.

Then I noticed some branches and a tree that had seemed to be run over. I walked down the path slowly and peered over the edge. Imediately I ducked back down.

There was a dragon! And not just any dragon, A nightfury, the one I shot and I captured! But there was also something white... I looked over at the beast again and saw a girl with white hair. And she was wearing nothing. She was naked. Oh my god. What do I do?

Why was she in there with the dragon?

She was passed out just like the dragon. I took out a knife and walked over slowly, determined to cut her out.

"Wait...I don't want to lose my dragon..."I said quietly. I tried to untangle the ropes without freeing my dragon. I looked at the girl and my face heated up. I took a tarp out of my pack and put it on top of her so I could focus on getting her out.

That caused the nightfury to wake up.

It opened it's eyes and stared at me. I pointed my knife at it. it made whining noises. I guess I could kill the dragon then take the girl out.

"I'm gunna kill you dragon, I'm gunna rip your heart out and take it to my father." I said to the dragon (More so to myself).

It kept making noises.

"I am a viking!"

BUt right as I was about to sorta do it, I looked into his eyes again and saw fear, he was afraid, just like me. It felt so wrong to kill him.

I looked at him and said, "I did this."

I started to cut the ropes but then the dragon pounced on me. Leaned back and roared in my face. Then flew away, Sorta.

I felt sick to my stomach and scared, so much that when I stood up, my legs wobbled and I fell back down.

"The girl!" I remembered. I turned around and saw that she was still unconscience but the tarp fell of of her. I quickly turned a shade of red and put it back on her.

"Oh man, what do I do about her.." I whispered.

Then I got it.

I took out my water and splashed it on her face. Her eyes opened instantly, sat up, and scanned around her.

I blushed again as her top half was exposed and averted my eyes. She looked at me and hissed. Then I think she was confused because she looked at her hands and arms then chest (I looked away again). I looked back hoping that she realized she was naked and covered up. She realized it but she still hadn't covered up.

"What's going on here?" She asked her voice was quiet yet stern, and held no fear. "All I remember was...I was...getting food, and the night fury...That damn nightfury!"

She cursed again. And put her head in her hands.

"What did you see?" She asked me. I blanked then realized.

"Oh!" I said, "I-I d-didn't see a-anything."

I lied while still not trying to look at her body. If she didn't want me to see then why isn't she covering up?

"You should probably cover up if you don't want me to see." I said.

"Cover up?" She asked.

She looked down at herself. I blushed, yet again. Then she said, "Oh, you people aren't comfortable with being nude."

My jaw dropped, is she serious?

"I forgot about that." SHe said then whispered, "THen you didn't see."

I heard what she said and was confused.

"See what?" I asked still not looking at her.

"Did you see that nightfury?" She asked, obviously changing the subject.

I nodded.

"Well I'm gunna go... kill it I... guess!" She said and stood up with the tarp, I still wasn't looking just listening, and I could tell what she said was a lie. She wasn't going to kill it. SHe just said that to get away.

I hatched an idea.

"Oh okay,I'll just.. go then." I said and walked away. I hid behind a rock as she walked the other way towards the way the nightfury went. She reached the edge of the cliff and jumped off the edge, leaving the tarp behind her.

"What?" I exclaimed.

I ran over to the side and didn't see her. I saw a white medium sized dragon laying there in the dirt though. it looked hurt.

Wait a second...the girl...is the dragon.

"Oh..my... Thor..."

I gasped and the dragon looked my way. It's eyes narrowed and I ran like hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Jezabelle's POV:

The human saw me! I was infuriated. I got up and winced. I was hurt my wings were cut and bleeding from the rope.

I looked up and saw the night fury.

I roared at him telepathically. Dragons can do that.

'You idiot! You caused me to go down with you, and I was discovered!' I yelled.

He groweled at me.

'It's your own fault, you shouldn't have changed!' He said.

'You know nothing, when I sleep I automatically change back to human, if you hadn't let that child hit you then you hit me, both of us wouldn't be in this mess.' I hissed.

'Both of us?' he smirked.

'Yeah, my wings are torn, you bastard.' I said, 'And I can't fly out of here, just like you.'

He laughed.

'I'll be out of here in no time.' he said.

I just shook my head and layed down. Tried to get some shut eye.

When I woke up I was back to human and The nightfury was trying to fly.

He was failing though. I giggled.

'oh yeah, let's see you fly.' He said.

I changed into dragon form and and spread my wings painfully. I then tried to fly. And fell.

He laughed.

'I bet I could do it this time!' He said and took off but crashed near the water.

I laughed this time. He glared and stared into the water, A sound came from the right and we were both alert. The kid was back...And It looked like he dropped his pencil.

We both glared but he just stared. So we stared back curiously. He hasn't told anyone about me? If he had there'd be people here.

Why isn't he trrying to kill us?

He ran away but I still wondered...What's he up to?

'What was that about?' I asked.

he shrugged.

'I'm hungry.' I said.

'So?' He asked. 'Get some fish.'

I shook my hea and sighed. Then just went back to sleep, hoping the hunger would just go away.

I awoke this time with the nightfury no where insight.

Being in human form I was behind a big rock so I got up and went around. The night fury and the human kid were staring at each other. The kid was holding two dead fish.

I licked my lips.

The kid took out a knife and dropped it, then pushed it into the water. I was really confused. What is wrong with this viking?

I stepped closer and stepped on a twig, they both heard me and looked at me.

The boys face turned red, then I remembered the whole uncomfortable with being naked thing.

I sighed and hid behind a rock.

The kid relaxed and held his hand out to the nightfury with one fish in it.

He squinted his eyes and reached for the fish. then gobbled it up and looked back at his other hand.

"Oh...Uh, no this one is for her." He said.

He brought out something from his pack. it looked like fabric.

He walked towards me with it and put it on the rock I was standing behihnd. I looked at him curiously then snatched the fabric. It was clothes.

I attempted to put it on but I haven't worn clothes in so long I think I put the bottom part on my top and the top on my bottom.

I walked out and the boy smiled, holding back laughter.

I glared at him.

"I haven't worn clothes in a while, Okay?" I groweled.

He just smiled and said, "Switch them."

I started to take them off and switch them when he said, "Uh behind the rock..."

I just nodded and put them on the right way.

When I came back out He blushed again.

"Am I missing something?" I asked, looking at my clothed body.

"N-Nope." He said. I juist sighed.

"Can I have the fish now?" I huffed.

"Don't you need it cooked?" he asked. I shook my head.

He shrugged and handed me the fish, I took a bite and gobbled it down quickly.

He laughed, The nightfury advanced on him and he backed up.

The dragon spit up half of the fish on the boys lap.

"Gross..." He whispered.

The nightfury just sat there looking at him. he looked back then looked at me.

"He wants you to eat it."I said.

He looked appalled but did it anyway.

And the nightfury smiled and shrank away.

He turned to me.

"Uh hi." he said.

I nodded and moved close to him. he back Away again.

"You're not gunna expect me to eat any of your raw fish...are you?" he smiled.

I smiled, "No."

"Okay good, you had me worried." He said.

It was silent for a moment the he said, "I'm hiccup."

"Hiccup?"

"Great name right?"

I smiled slightly, "Just as great as Jezabelle."

" is that your name?" He asked I nodded.

"I'm gunna call him toothless." He said gestureing to the nightfury.

"You're naming the nightfury?"I asked.

"Why not?"

"Well for one, dragons do not care for names, they do not need them." i said matter-o-factly.

"Then how to you know who each other are?" He asked.

"You just...know I guess." I said. He looked at me.

"being half dragon, you know this?" He asked hesitantly.

I paused, then said, "Yes."

"So...how did this happen?"

I looked at him.

"My tribe is cursed, by a witch, centuries back, when puberty hits, some start to change into dragons, others lead a normal life." I explained. "My tribe is so used to dragons being around, we coexist with them."

He nodded.

"And just a question, you're not bothered by being naked?"He asked, his face turning red.

"No, not at all, In fact in my tribe thats how our mates pick us." I said.

"And your okay with that?" He asked, "Having to be chosen by what you look like?"

"It's the way my tribe does it, it's tradition." I said.

"Oh."

It was silent. Hiccup then got up and walked over to the sleeping 'toothless'.

Toothless turned away from him.

He tried to touch him but when toothless looked he backed away.

Hiccup then sarted to draw in the dirt with a stick. it seemed toothless was curious.

Toothless grabbed a log and started scibbling in the dirt. I giggled. When He was done, hiccup stood up and stepped on one of the lines. Toothless groweled so Hiccup stepped oer all the lines.

I watched curiously as he backed up right in the nightfury.

'What's the big bad toothless gunna do?' I asked him telepathically.

Hiccup reached his hand out and Toothless was hesitant but reached his head out too. And they touched. Once. And toothless walked away.

I giggled.

"So what, Is he your pet now?" I asked having toothless be able to hear me. toothless grunted. And Hiccup smiled.

"Umm I gotta get going..."He said.

I nodded.

He was about to leave when he asked, "Why haven't you left this canyon?"

"My wings, they're injured."

"Oh. Just like toothless?" He asked.

"No not as bad,I'll heal." I said quietly. "But I'm afraid he won't."

Hiccup grunted and said, "I'll fix that."

He ran off.

I shrugged and layed down looking at the water. I shivered. I hate water.

When hiccup came back the next day, he had a whole barrel of fish.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. He gave a couple to me and the rest to Toothless.

"That's not fair." I huffed.

"Just wait." he said and pulled something out.

SOmething caught mine and Toothless's attention it was an eel.

We shreiked.

"The eel?" He asked, " oh it's okay I don't like eel that much either." he said and threw it away.

Toothless and I continued eating as Hiccup was attatching something to toothlesses tail wing.

When all of his fish were gone, toothless noticed him.

"Oh boy you're in trouble." I smirked.

"Huh?" he asked and they took off.

He screamed. They were flying! Whatever he did worked!

Wow...

"It works!"

And hiccup was thrown into the water.

And Toothless crashed.

And I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Jezabelle's POV:

I Haven't been in my dragon form in like 3 days, today being my third. It's been probably my longest time ever since I was full human.

That day Hiccup came back with a saddle. I laughed as toothless ran away with hiccup chasing him.

Hiccup looked at me and smiled. He was so weird.

When they finally got together, they attempted to fly. And failed.

"So, Mr. I think I can ride a dragon...How's that working for you?" I asked.

"I'll get there." He grumbled.

"SO what's your tribe like?" I asked, "They obviously kill dragons?"

"Yeah... my dads the chief.." He said quietly.

"Oh so he's like the chief of killing dragons." I said. "And you can't kill a dragon, oh the irony."

He huffed and turned away.

I think I struck a nerve.

"Umm, It's not a bad thing." I said quietly.

He looked at me and half smiled. then nodded.

The next day Hiccup came back with a new addition to the saddle.

He tried it out and they crashed into some grass. i ran towards them.

"Are you guys alr-" I started but then got sleepy and my head got fuzzy.

Hiccup's POV:

Toothless and I crashed into some grass. Toothless loved the grass it made him happy and sleepy and playful. Jezabelle ran over and it seemed to have the same affect on her.

She Plopped down into the grass, rolled around and giggled.

She then walked over to me.

"C'mon... ishn't thish day wunderfulll?"She slurred and pulled me down on the ground next to her.

I laughed and nodded.

"I wanna tell you a sequet (me: secret, she pronounces it like sequet) ." She giggled.

"Umm okay." I said and blushed. She's never been this ... well... girly or forward or even nice before. It must be the grass.

"I like-it when your face gets red." She said, her face was all red, but I don't think it was for the same reason mine was. It was the grass for her, It was her for me.

I liked her. A lot. She was so pretty and smart. She was different and she's - wait, she just told me she likes me when my face is red? Does that mean she likes me. I considered asking her that, but I didn't want to take advantage over her. I looked at toothless and noticed he was still dazed but less then Jezabelle. He was staring at me. Kinda like a warning face.

I nodded.

"C'mon Jez, let's get you out of this grass." I said.

"But it'sh sooo nice!" she said.

"I know I know, c'mon." I said and looked at toothless. He grabbed Jezabelle's shirt with his mouth and carried her over to the pond.

I splashed some water in her face and she blinked.

She then shivered and shook the water off.

"W-What's going on?" She asked, as me and Toothless were staring at her.

I didn't remember a thing.

I shoook my head and said, "Nothing."

SHe shrugged and decided to turn in not long after that I left.

Jezabelle's POV:

I was trying to sleep when toothless came up to me and nudged me. it was like midnight.

'Whhatt.' I mumbled.

'Do you like Hiccup?' he asked.

I sat up instantly.

'no!' I said defensivly.

He laughed, "you totally do!'

I blushed.

'What would you know?'

He laughed again and walked away. I went back to sleep.

I woke up and stretched, man was I hungry.

I looked around and saw toothless looking in the water.

'Hiccup not here yet?' I asked him.

He nodded.

'You guys have become pretty close...' I said ad smiled.

He just smirked and kept looking at the water.

I shrugged and Hiccup showed up not even 3 seconds later.

They, being toothless and hiccup, practiced flying a bit then fooled around.

Hiccup was scratching Toothless when he just collapsed.

Hiccup looked at me, "I wonder..." he smirked.

I ran.

And he chased me. i was way faster then him but way more clumsy so I tripped and fell on my back.

He ran up to me and felt under my chin and I just melted. it felt so good.

He smiled. i glared.

Playfully of course.

Over the next week we have been hanging out and talking and learning about the three of us.

Hiccup was mending his saddle and Toothless's replacement tail wing.

I was watching.

And toothless was smirking. i have no idea why.

"hiccup, how is dragon training?"

I asked when he got here.

"Eh okay." He didn't talk about his training much.

He went straight to toothless and hopped on, I watched.

"Go...change into a dragon, I think we're ready." He said and smiled.

"Okay." I said and started to strip.

"Uh, Over there." he said while pointed to a big rock.

"Oh right." I said and walked away to undress.

I then changed into my dragon form and followed hiccup and toothless.

They were actually flying! And so was I! my wings had fully healed.

Hiccup was looking at a sheet of paper and it fell.

They started to spiral out of control.

I leapt in to save them but they got ahold of the situation. And hiccup was able to control... all by himsellf.

"Yeah!" He called out.

I laughed. And toothless spit out a fire ball. And They flew right into it.

"Aw great." he said and his hair got burnt. I laughed again and so did toothless.

'You totally did that on purpose!' I said.

'Did not...well maybe.' Toothless said.

I giggled and we landed. I didn't change back to human because I didn't have my clothes and that would make Hiccup uncomfortable. SO I stayed dragon. We were on this little island, eating fish. WHen a bunch of little dragons showed up and took some fish.

The little dragon curled up next to Hiccup. I felt a little twang in my stomach. What is this feeling?

'He's mine.' i groweled to myself, but turned out to be outloud telepathically.

'Oh really?' Toothless smirked.

'Huh?' I asked looking at him.

'I heard that.' He said.

I shook my head, embarassed.

"Jez you okay?"Hiccup asked me. I got this weird feeling in my lower stomach too.

I just nodded and closed my eyes.

We FLew back to our little canyon. I changed back to human and got dresseed. Behind the rock of course.

When i got out Hiccup was gone.

'Hiccup went home, he said he was late.' Toothless said.

'oh.'

I felt kinda sad.

But I went to sleep.

Hiccup didn't show up the next day.

I got worried so I was pacing.

'Don't worry, he's fine.'Toothless said.

I glared and he just backed away

...

Hiccup showed up with a big bag and said .

"We're leaving."

I came out of being the rock where I sleep and sasked, "Why?"

"Yeah why?" Another voice asked.

I jumped and looked up. it was a girl. I hissed at her.

"Who is this?"She asked gesturing to me. "And why is she wearing our village's clothes?"

"Uh Astrid this is Jezabelle, Jezabelle this is astrid." Hiccup introduced.

"Is she training you?" SHe asked, "Is that how you became so good at killing the beasts?"

"Killing?" I asked quietly.

"Hey now, I've never killed a dragon... I'm just good at fighting them." He said carefully.

I heard Toothless move from where he was crouching.

Astrid pushed hiccup down.

"You're right ...there has been something going on! I've been lieing..." he said trying to distract her.

She pushed him down again, "That's for the lies."

Then dropped her axe on him. "And thats for everything else."

I groweled.

She looked at me strangely. but then She saw toothless.

"Get down!" She pulled me and hiccup down.

Toothless lunged and She freaked ,I smirked.

"It's okay! You just scared him!" Hiccup said.

"Scared him, who is him?" She asked dangerously.

Oh boy...

"Astrid, toothless, toothless, astrid."He introduced. She glared and ran.

"We are so dead." he said.

Astrid seemed like a bitch.

He got on toothless and picked up astrid.

She screamed like a child.

I was left behind. I would change into a dragon as soon as she was out of sight.

I changed out of my clothes and switched to dragon mode.

When i got there, Astrid was holding onto hiccup.

I felt the feeling boiling up inside of me again.

"Is that, that weird girls, dragon?" She asked.

I groweled. Hiccup said, "Uh no... long story short...that is her."

I stopped in the air.

He just told someone about me. he can't do that!

Toothless turned around and they looked at me.

'C'mon Jez,' Toothless said, 'He's not realizing what he's doing.'

I closed my eyes and nodded.

I then followed them.

We got to where the boss dragon lives, why are we taking them here? This is dangerous! We got into the cave and we hid.

They saw what happens to all the food we steal. So we flew back.

I went behind the rock and changed, then came back out.

"No! We can't, not yet, they'll take toothless away."

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"yes."He said seriously. She looked at me and at him

"Well okay then." SHe said. The she punched hiccup.

"That's for kidnapping me."

She said. I scoweled.

Then she leaned in and kissed him.

"That's for ... everything else."She said and ran off.

I was in shock and apparently so was hiccup.

I felt my heart ripped to shreds as he went all ga ga over that.

I turned around and went to sleep. it was late. And I didn't want to see more of this. I think Hiccup tried to say something to me, but I didn't hear him.


	5. Chapter 5

Jez's POV:

I slept in. And when I woke I heard his scream.

I imediately went dragon and both Toothless and I went in to fight.

"Night fury, serpendus!" The people called out.

Oh so thats what i'm called.

All the vikings came in and attacked us.

I was hit with several weapons.

"Jez! Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, "Nooo!"

We looked at him and stopped fighting back.

They captured us. And Hiccup let them.

I sat in my cell as a dragon for a while. Toothless was taken away. I groweled and snapped at the vikings.

"Careful she has venom in her fangs." They said. So they know about my kind?

I hissed and spit.

Then i waited and waited. I couldn't change back because I ripped my clothes back at the valley so I would be naked. And then they'd know my secret.

So i kept waiting.

Finally Hiccup came.

I looked at him and I was about ready to attack him.

"Hey i know you're probably mad, but we gotta go save toothless." He said and handed me some clothes.

I changed and got dressed right in front of him, i was so pissed of I didn't care if he was embarassed or uncomfortable.

When I got out, I saw a couple other kids our age. including astrid.

She made my blood boil.

But I ignored it. For we had a friend to rescue. We all got on dragons...even me who was a dragon picked one to ride.

Then we head off.

When we got there, the boss was already attacking.

The boat toothless was on, was on fire.

I reached down and tried to unhook him So did hiccup.

We were thrown into the water.

I freaked. i can't swim. Someone came down and pulled us up. I was gasping for air and twitching.

"Jez?" Hiccup asked.

Hiccups's dad was the one who saved us, he went back down to free toothless.

I was still twitching trying to gewt water off me.

"Jez it's okay...Oh man." He said, "You're okay, just stay here."

His dad came back up with toothless.

I stayed on the ground.

I was breathing really hard and his dad was standing next to me as hiccup took off.

"Hey you okay?"He asked me.

I shook, "W-Water."

"You're afraid of water."He said. "C'mon let's get you up."

He picked me up And He watched as Hiccup was being chased by the boss on toothless.

We were all watching. i finally came to, and started to watch also.

Soon they were so High into the clouds we could only see lights of flames.

"Hiccup.."I whispered.

There was a huge explosion.

And finally nothing.

"Hiccup!" I called and ran over towards the smoke. As did his father and astrid.

There was toothless, but no Hiccup...

I fell to my knees.

"no..."

Toothless opened his eyes and looked at us. he then lifted his wing and there was hiccup. breathing and everything.

Thank gods...

I was waiting outside his house while everyone else was riding their dragons. Toothless kept telling me he would be fine but I was a nervous wreck. I don't know whats happening to me, I've never acted this way over anybody. And now...

I think I like him, I mean like really like him.

Thats why I feel so sad and angry and weird all the time.

Hiccup came out of his house.

"Jez!" He said, "You're okay!"

"I'm Okay?" I asked, "You practically died!"

Everyone started to crowd hiccup and i was pushed out of the way.

Astrid came by and punched him. i knew what was coming next so I left.

I ran back to the valley.

My chest hurt so much.

I layed down in some grass and got tired. So I fell asleep.

Hiccup's POV:

I was walking towards the valley looking for Jezabelle.

WHen I found her, she was passed out in the grass field that made dragons act weird.

I shook her to wake up.

"Jez."

"Huh...Oh hi Hiccup." She smiled lazilly. The grass must be affecting her. I know somethings bothering her, or else she wouuldn't have left so suddenly.

"C'mon Jezabelle, Let's get you out of this grass." I said.

"Nooo I like-et here.." SHe said.

"I never got-ta tell yous, ma sequet." She said.

"I thought it was that you liked it when my face was red?" I asked and smiled.

"Nooo That's notta sequet."She said.

"Oh?" I asked, "Then what is?"

"This." SHe said and kissed me.

I was kinda shocked at first but as I was running it through my mind it made sense. She liked me!

I kissed back and put my hands at the small of her back. She wrapped her hands around my neck.

"Wait!" I said, "Astrid..."

She let go of me. And blinked.

"Come one, let's go get you out of this grass." I said and pulled her out. I put water on my hands and pressed my hands to her face so she wouldn't get too wet.

She slowly came too back to normal.

"Why are you touching me?" SHe asked hesitqantly.

"Oh sorry," He said and blushed,

"You're face is really red, are you sick?"She asked.

She doesn't remember a thing...

Maybe it should just stay that way..I mean, I'm with astrid. But I like Jez... I've liked astrid longer though...but...but..uhg I don't know!

"Uhh earth to Hiccup?" She said and smiled lightly.

"Oh yeah, I might be coming down this something."I said.

She nodded.

"Becareful."She said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Y'know You could come stay in the village and not stay here..." I said slowly.

"Yeah, that be great, then we could hang out more!" She exclaimed. I nodded.

"Let's introduce you to everyone," I said, "And you can even have your own home."

"Right, You, and astrid are the only ones that know about me being a dragon right?"SHe asked.

I nodded. She continued, "Let's keep it that way."

I looked at her and she didn't look at me. I think she was mad at me for telling astrid about her. I was about to apollogize when something or rather someone showed up.

Jez's POV:

We were walking back to the village when My brother, my older brother, my older annoying selfish brother, showed up. He was all human. FOrtunately for him the curse missed him. Although I did say my tribe accepted being nude, so thats how he showed up. Hiccup looked away.

"Jezabelle, where have you been?"He asked. "Who is this?"

"I've been on an adventure, and this is Hiccup, Hiccup this is my brother Jebel." I said, inwardly goraning.

"Uh nice to meet you." Hiiccup said not looking at him.

"Yeah yeah, it's time to go home, jezabelle."He said.

"Wait you have to leave?" Hiccup asked.

"No, I don't." I said facing my brother. "And Put some clothes on, You know most tribes don't accept being naked."

He looked at hiccup and down at himself.

"Oh."He said, "Well what ever now, we're going home."

He took out some grass and shoved it in my face.

"WHat? I-" I started but didn't finish because I got tired and light headed and fuzzy.

Hiccup's POV:

"Wait you know about the grass?" I asked.

"Yeah we know about all the tricks, thats how we train and control the dragons." he said. that made me mad.

"Hicccupppp~" She called. She was sitting on the ground with the grass in her hand. "Ish'nt this grass wunderfullll?"

"Control?"

"Well duh, did she not tell you anything about us? Once a dragon in our tribe turns 16, they are eligible for mating, and to get them to accept we drug them with this." He held out the grass, "And keep them happy by scratching under their chins, And make them do what we say by giving them eels."

"it's tradition." He continued, "The dragon must mate with a full human, chosen by the human, as soon as they turn 16. She ran away on her 16th birthday, and I chose her."

"What?" I exclaimed, "You're her brother!"

"So? Our tribe is small, and she is the prettiest most difficult dragon to mate, so I want her." He said and grinned.

"She told me she was okay with the whole tradition thing." I said. I looked down at her and saw her sniffing the grass.

I have to get her out of here. But I can't out run him while carrying her. I can't drag her either... TOOTHLESS!

I whistled really loud. And here came toothless.

"Wow is that a night fury?" He asked, "I haven't seen one outside my family, I thought they were extinct."

"Yeah well, this is the last time you'll be seeing any of us." I quickly grabbed Jez and we flew off.

"Huh?!"

We flew to the village. I took the grass away from her and we landed.

I took her inside my house in my room, Where she slowly regained her self.

"H-How did we get here?" SHe asked, "Where's my brother?"

"Well I grabbed you and we flew off. You're brother told me about,,,your traditions..."I said.

She looked dark. "What did he tell you?"

"Just that, he was ...gunna be your mate..." I said quietly.

She put her face in her hands.

"I can't believe he told you that, Thats why I ran away, I don't want to have sex with my brother..." She said sitting on my floor.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked.

"It was my burden to bear." She said. "Jebel is sick and twisted."

"Then I'll make sure he never touches you." I said suddenly.

She looked at me suprised.

"Don't argue either, you'll be staying here in our guest bed room, and you'll be one of us." I said and smiled.

SHe slowly started to smile then attacked me with a hug.

"thank you." She breathed as she was hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged back. Something in my heart told my this was right, but my brain told me it was wrong.

I let go of her and said, "let's go introduce you to the rest of the village."

She nodded and off we went.


	6. Chapter 6

Jezabelle's POV:

I've been living here for about a month now. Things have become part of a routine and i'm getting into the swing of things.

Hiccup and Astrid are dating, It bothers me alot but as long as Hiccup doesn't know, it's fine.

All the teenage boys have been hitting on me, except fishlegs and of course hiccup. Especially this one guy demetrius, he's been a real pain.

I haven't been a dragon since the day i was put in that cell with toothless, which was about a month and a few days ago.

Toothless I talk to regularly he's probably the closest one to me, now that hiccup belongs to astrid.

My brother hasn't been spotted. So I'm assuming he gave up looking for me. It's probably hard on foot.

So here I am, sitting right next to the water. just staring out to sea. Nothing too spectacular, untill a night fury was heading right towards me.

And it wasn't toothless...

That means it had to be, Beck.

He transformed in front of me back to human. before I let him speak I said, "Hold on a second."

I ran off and grabbed some pants and a shirt and gave it to him to put on. He did and he started talking.

"Jez, you need to come back your brother is going on rampages trying to find you. I came here to warn you." Beck said.

Beck is 15 one year away from being a mate. he is a nightfury, and he tough, muscular and very sweet.

"Beck, i'm happy here, and I think I may have fallen in love..." I said quietly. Beck sat down and so did I.

"Why don't you just leave like I did." I said, "Stay here."

"They'll find us." He said sadly.

I sighed.

"Hey Jezabelle, do you know where hiccup is?" Astrid asked from behind me.

I turned around and so did Beck.

I shook my head but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at Beck.

"Oh umm, Astrid this is Beck, beck this is Astrid." i said.

"Are you part of her tribe?"She asked.

He nodded.

"I change intp a nightfury." He said, happilly. his mood changed so quickly...Why?

They kept talking like I wasn;t there.

How old are you?

How much do you bench?

How often do you work out?

What do you like to do?

Etc.

It seemed they were hitting it off, they had so much in common.

I told beck he could stay in my room tonight, and I'd be back later.

He nodded and continued talking with astrid.

I walked back to where I was staying in hiccups guest room. And layed on the was a knock at the door.

I looked up and saw hiccup.

"Astrid was looking for you."

"I know, I just needed some time alone."

"Where did you go?"I asked.

"Basement." he replied. I smiled, "She didn;t look very hard."

I nodded.

"Where is she now?"He asked.

"Talking to my friend beck."

"Your friend?"

"From my tribe." I replied.

"Not your brother?"

"No."

"Oh." He said. It was silent.

"Yeah well I better go get him, he's staying here for the night." I said.

Hiccup nodded and I left.

They were still talking when I got there.

"Hey I should probably show you to where you'll be staying." I said.

He nodded.

"I'll walk with you guys." Astrid said. i nodded and we walked. When we got there I let Beck take the bed. I was pulled outside by astrid.

"Okay so heres the deal, I really like Beck, we have so much in common and he's really cute, but I still kinda like hiccup, what should I do?" She asked frantically.

"You're asking me?" I asked she nodded, I wanted to say dump hiccup so I could date him but that would be wrong, so I was just decided to be truthful, "Hiccup is a great guy, you'd be missing the change of a life time with him, So I'd stay together."

She looked at me oddly.

Then gave me a hug.

"You are a really good friend." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I know you like Hiccup, and You still told me to be with him, even though you had the chance to tell me to be with someone else."She said, "I'm gunna break up with hiccup, we ran out of things to talk about anyway and we have like nothing in common."

My jaw dropped. Um wow.

Astrid walked inside and I heard her call hiccup's name.

I heard a light talking from inside. i sat down outside and looked at the moon. Shortly after hiccup came out and sat next to me.

"Astrid just broke up with me." he said.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"She said we had no common interests." He kept going.

"Are you sad?" I asked.

He paused, and said, "No, but I'm wondering what made her want to break up other than common interests."

"She likes Beck." I said.

"Does Beck like her?" He asked.

"I dunno." i replied.

I sighed and said, "I'm tired."

He didn't reply. he did say, " we should get you inside."

I nodded and we both went in. Astrid was gone and Beck was asleep in my bed.

We sat down in the main room and I looked at hiccup, he seemed to be thing about something.

"Something on your mind?" I asked.

He seemed nervous now. HIccup stood up and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon," he said pulling me towards the basement.I looked overf at Toothless to see him watching us.

'Wait til you see this.' Toothless said.

'See what?'

'You'll see.'

And we went down the stairs to his little workshop area. I looked at everything, nothing seemed out of the ordinary except...the papers all over his desk. theyw ere drawings of me. Dragon and human form. I looked at most of them and turned around to face him.

"I didn't know you could draw." I said.

"Really, I jsut show you...this... and thats all you have to say?" he smiles.

I smile back.

"Why all the drawings?" ia sked.

"You're all over in my head, i was hoping if I got you on paper you'd get out of my thoughts, while I was dating Astrid." He said slowly, "You're still..all I can think about."

I stared at him. He looked down. I then smiled.

"Hiccup."I said.

He looked up.

And I kissed him.

He kissed back imediately.

When we stopped I looked into his eyes and grinned.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that." I said.

He smiled.

"Why don't you sleep in my bed tonight."He asked. I widened my eyes. He looked at me and said, "Oh no, I meant I'll sleep on the floor."

"Oh wow," I laughed, "That's nice of you."

We walked back upstairs and into his room I got him the blanket and I got the pillow. And We slept, Maybe not in the same bed, but we were definitely sleeping together.

A bright sunshine woke me up. I looked on the floor and hiccup was still asleep.

I walked over to my bedroom and Beck was still asleep.

Toothless was awake though.

'So how'd it go last night.' he asked.

I looked at him and smiled.

'that good, huh?' he said.

I nodded.

I sat on the ground and smiled large.

This is going to be great, :


	7. Chapter 7

Jezabells's POV:

I was bored waiting for Hiccup to wake up. So I ended up walking around Berk. It was a wonderful morning, untill Demetrius showed up.

"hey babe," He said smoothly. I just walked past him. He ran to catch up with me. "So I was wondering, You wanna work out with me? We could uh, train dragons."

Demetrius was one of the last to get used to having dragons as friends, So needless to say he was still scared.

"No thanks." I said and kept walking.

"C'mon girl, we could y'know have some fun." He winked at me. I sighed and continued down the dirt path.

And again he followed. Uhg,

"I'm with Hiccup." I said finally.

"I thought he was with Astrid?" He asked.

"Not anymore." I smiled inwardly.

"So the coward that wouldn't kill one of those disgusting beasts, get's the pretty girl?" he smirked, "That's a new one."

"Don't you dare say that about my Hiccup!" I exclaimed. I paused, What is happening to me?

He held his hands up in defence and left. That was weird.

"Your Hiccup?" A voice said from behind me.

I jumped and turned around to see the one and only, Hiccup.

My face burned.

He walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss.

"C'mon, let's go down to the valley." he said, I nodded and followed him.

We got to the valley and I smiled at hiccup. He gave me that cute smile of his and pulled me over to the tall grass.

Something was telling me that that grass was bad. But I ignored it, I mean it was hiccup after all. He pulled me into the grass and kissed me roughly.

Between kisses I heard him say faintly, "Stupid...girl..."

"Hic-cup?" I asked dazed.

My vision blurred but before I blacked out I saw him...Jebel, My brother.

Help...

Hiccup's POV:

I woke up and stretched. Jez wasn't there in my bed, so I looked in the main area, but she wasn't there either.

"Toothless did you see where Jez went?" I asked my dragon.

Toothless shook his head.

"C'mon, I got a bad feeling about this."

We walked outside and saw demetrius sharpening a sword, it looked expensive too.

"Where did you get that?"I asked him.

He looked up at me and said, "Jealous? I got it from that girl's brother, he said he'd give it to me if i had bring Jezabelle to him."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "We gotta go save her!"

Toothless nodded and I hopped on him. We took off. I directed Toothless towards the water, they had to be on a ship.

After maybe 3 hours of flying we saw a ship docked at a little island.

"Could that be...?" I questioned, " Let's go!"

We landed on the island and Toothless started running towards the village. The first thing I noticed was the nakedness. I mean nobody was wearing clothes, this had to be her tribe. They all stared at us.

"Where is Jezabelle?" I yelled.

"Who wants to know?" A voice said from behind me, I turned around and saw a lady. I sighed with relief that this one was wearing clothes.

"I am Hiccup, I'm her, boyfriend." I said awkwardly. Everyone gasped.

"You are not her mate, her mate has already chosen her." The woman said.

"And who exactly are you?"I asked angrilly.

"I'm her mother." She said. My jaw dropped, Her mother?

"You know her mate is your son?" I asked, "Right?"

She nodded and I freaked out. But then I heard a scream. It was Jez, I knew it! I ran towards the sound of her scream and ran into a small house. She was no where. Toothless was behind me, we loked at the stairs and climbed up them quickly. There was Jez. Naked, and chained to the bed. Jebel was also naked while holding a whip in one hand and an eel in the next.

"Jez..."

She opened her eyes and saw me, her eyes watered. And she hung her head. Oh no... I was too late.

He did it...

To MY Jez.

I lunged and punched him in the face. He was shocked but then he smirked and lifted his fists.

Really? I stepped aside and Toothless blew a fire ball at him. As he was trying to put out the flames on his head Toothless and I freed my Jezabelle.

We flew off.

I took jez and put her in front of me. i then took my jacket off and covered her.

"Hiccup..." She cried.

"I know... I know..." I whispered, letting her cry.

"I-I'm s-so sorry."She cried again.

"Jez, you have nothing to be sorry about."

She sniffled and i put my face in her hair, "I love you Jezabelle."

She started to cry more.

"I-I l-love y-y-you." SHe said.

"I'm never going to let anything else hurt you, ever again." I said, "I promise."

We landed on the ground and I walked her back to my house.

I gave her some of my clothes to sleep in and put her to bed. I waited untill she fell asleep before I left.

That's it, I have to tell my dad about her.


End file.
